Apples
by HussleGirl87
Summary: Lorelai and Luke are expacting first chihld and it about how lorelia craves apples
1. Chapter 1

**Apples**

Lorelai was standing in the maternity ward of the hospital waiting for her best friend Sookie to delivery her baby while eating an apple. She walked up to a doctor and asked how soon can she take a pregnancy test? He told her she would have to wait for two weeks to take a pregnancy. Lorelai took out her phone to call Rory on the phone.

Hi mom Rory picked up.

Hi sweets. I have something to tell you

Ok mom what's going on?

Well Sook is in labor and I just ate an apple

Wow what?

Lorelai makes you know face over the phone. I ate something healthy and crunchy

Rory eyes became big over the phone your pregnant? It's Luke it has to be Luke.

No its Luke of course it is. I am not sure I just finished an apple. Hello I don't eat anything healthy unless I'm pregnant. Luke and I just start to date kid. If I am it will changed our lives.

What are you going to do if you?

I don't know I don't know if Luke want kids or feel about. If I am we will have to deal.

When will you know mom? I don't see him as a father put then again with you I can see him with the kid's house just not with anyone else.

Two weeks I have to wait two weeks find out if I have baby Danes growing in me. Yea, I too kid. Me too that put a slight smile on her face.

Mom I need to go put keep me update on babies' news.

Lorelai hangs up the phone and walks in the Sook's room to found out it was time for her to push. Lorelai and Jackson was hold one of her legs when Lorelai felt dizzy she never been dizzy. 10 minutes later little Martha was born and Jackson cut the cord. Lorelai left the room and left the hospital texting Rory that the Martha was here.


	2. Chapter 2

As the days passed by the more sick she felt in the past three weeks since she asked the doctor about when she could take a test. Well, week one no sign of pregnancy.

Week two

One day at the Inn Lorelai was at the front desk when she felt dizzy. Didn't think nothing of it until the dizziness hit her again that Friday night at dinner. Mom I'm fine Lorelai said to her mother.

You don't look it you nearly fainted getting up to walk to the dining room to eat. Emily said to her daughter.

Emily Richard said leave the girl alone. She got up too fast and she is hungry. Lorelai said that she skipped lunch today.

Fine Emily said as they at dinner. Rory how is school ask looking at her granddaughter

Rory knew what her grandmother was doing to see if she would look at her mother a way to give something up and she didn't look at her grandmother and reply it going well grandma

RORY notice that her mother did not eat much at dinner.

After dinner the girls leave. Rory asked her mom the big question mom are you pregnant when they got back home.

NO kid I'm not pregnant with Luke baby.

Mom have you taken a test yet? It's been two weeks.

NO I have not. After I ate the apple I been fine up to a few days ago.

Mom I think you should take one. I noticed that you did not eat much tonight and you almost fainted all that is not you.


	3. Chapter 3

Rory was there when the pregnancy was confirmed by a home pregnancy test followed by a blood test at the doctor appointment the next day. It seems so unreal 35 years old Lorelai was pregnant by the diner man of her dreams. Now one of the hardest things to do was tell him about the baby.

As Rory holds the ultrasound pictures as her mom drives back home. Wow you really have a kids inside of you.

That what she said. The reason why morning sickness is early. How do you think I should tell him as she park outside of the house

Dinner mom and see how it goes?

Um can't cook duh.

I know but Sookie can. You should ask her.

If I do I might have to end up with telling her that I'm pregnant with twins I don't know what they do not like yet. Other than making mommy sick all the time.

Well then I was dont know. You'll think of something.

I will kid as she let out a small yawn

 _Crap shake_

Lorelai is on the sofa in a daze. Twins I'm having two babies with Luke..

Rory come out of the kitchen mom are you ok? Handing her coffee.

I was til you brought that in getting up and running to the bathroom downstairs

Luke up in his apartment when he call Lorelai.

Mom I did not know as the phone rings.

Answer that will you sweets

Hello Rory says picking up the phone.

Hey Lorelai are you free tonight?

Oh hi Luke it's Rory. Just one second.

Mom it is Luke on the phone.

Lorelai take the phone with a hand on her still flat stomach hello Luke.

HE ask for you ok?

Yea I am Lorelai says

You sound like you are not like anyway do you feel up to going out tonight?

Lorelai took a deep breath and said I would love too.

Ok where your maid outfit.

Um OK they hang up.


	4. Chapter 4

**Apples**

 ** _AN: Sorry it took so long to update I wrote the story lost it on the app just got a laptop so no more typing on my phone using the FF app. Thank you for hanging in. In this chapter TJ and Liz didn't get into a fight, the dinner won't be interfering by them._**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Twins and Telling Luke**

Luke's apparent

Luke got the table set up with two lit candles in the middle with a white tablecloth as he was finishing up dinner. When he heard Lorelai knocked on the door. She was dressed in a pair of dress pants which was a gray color with a salmon color shirt with a white maid's apron on and maids hat holding a feather duster in hand.

Mmmm it smells good in here as she walks into the apartment.

You look beautiful gave her a kiss on the lips.

Lorelai pulled away we need to talk before dinner if I don't tell you to know I'm going to lose the courage.

What wrong as he led her to the table.

Nothing is wrong that our lives are about to change by two.

After helping her in the chair and sitting across from her looking into her blue eyes. Go ahead Lorelai he said lovely.

I'm pregnant Lorelai told him.

He looked shocked.

Luke say something please a nervous Lorelai said.

He leans over and kisses her on the lips when I said I'm all in I'm all in.

After the kiss was broke tears were coming down I love you.

He wipes her tears with his thumb and said I love you too. We are going to have a baby.

Smiling a watery smile yeah to twins kiss him again a little deeper than the first time.

He whispers twins with a smile. We should move in the blurter out.

Woo daddy one step at a time like let's get used to the idea of we are having twins and keeping it to ourselves till I'm about 12 weeks and we need to eat.

Luke got up had her a plate of salad which she expects without saying a word.

After dinner, they clean up and talked about what their next move should be. Lorelai also told Luke that Rory knows and very exciting.

X

 **Making Plans**

Lorelai and Luke started making plans for their future they sat on the sofa on at the Crap Shake with a movie on plates on the table. So, we are going to have a small wedding, Lorelai said to Luke. This time a shotgun wedding to Luke felt right unlike it did almost 20 years ago with Christopher. This feels right to me Luke this time Lorelai said to him.

I'm all in forever and kiss her on the lips. So, we will need to set a date and make it sounds like we are not rushing into anything.

She kissed him back we should do that with my parents and Maisy and buddy since they are coming grandparents.

My parents would really love you and Rory he says holding Lorelai.

Just like my dad and my mom always knew that we were mint to be every since you brought me to the hospital many years ago after my father had his first heart attack.

Really, he said looking into her blue eyes.

She is nodding yes. I love you backward baseball cap.

I love you too crazy lady. We should do more planning and talk about our babies. Do you know when they are due?

No bae I don't. what else do we need to do the plan? Lorelai said.

Music what should be our song Luke asked her?

How about the **_Bangles_** ** _Eternal Flame Lorelai said?_**

I was thinking **_Tim McGraw and Faith Hill Rest of our life or It's your love Luke_** said.

Ooo **_maroon 5 sugar Lorelai added to the list._**

How should we tell people he asked? We can choose from the list we came up with one song that is like both of us. Luke said to his wife to be. I have my mother's ring I would like you to wear?

Yes, I would love to wear your mother ring with a big smile. Our dance to be to the song we danced to at your sister Liz wedding.

I think the name of the song is **_Reflecting Light Sam Philips._** Luke said to Lorelai as he noticed she let out a yawn. Let's go to bed.

Sounds good. I've been more tried she said as she got up taking his hand as he got up he scoops her up in his arms and her giggles and kissed him.

The next morning around 4:30 am Luke was awake by the sounds of Lorelai getting sick in their bathroom get went to hold her hair back and rubbed circles on her back after seeing her hair was already in a messy ponytail.

Lorelai let out a groan as she fell back against him your children will be the death of me. Early birds just like their daddy.

Luke holding Lorelai between his legs now rubbing a stomach. It will be so worth it at the end when we are holding our babies and placed a kissed an on her head. I can make you some toast and peppermint tea it will help.

Not now coffee god I am going to crawl back in bed and try to sleep till they wake me up again in a couple of hours you can have that waiting for us at the diner.

You will be sick again around 7 he asked with concerned?

She nods slowly as she slowly gets up and put her hand out to Luke to help him up.

Isn't that too much he asks as he watch her brush her teeth and he started to use the bathroom at the same time.

Some morning Lorelai said before she put the tooth pasted on her brush. I know that you are worried that is too much but babe I have a doctor apartment coming up soon we can ask the doctor then.

After he finished washed his hands after she finished crawled back in bed and love you and falling back to sleep.

After his shower he went into the room to find Lorelai on his side of the bed fast asleep holding his pillow that put a smile on his face he put on his boxers and jeans along with a tee and planted shirt kiss her head before walking downstairs to leave the house he stopped in the Livingroom to place his boots on his feet.

 **Diner**

Luke was working and thinking about when Lorelai would walk how he could play it off by not giving her coffee in front of the town gossip's Babette and Patty. When the bells jiggled he looked up to see a pale Lorelai walk into the diner and walks to the counter they gave each other a quick kiss on the lips. How do you feel?

Hey, she said with a small smile I feel like crap softly I think once I eat something I should feel bitter as Babette and Patty watches. Can I have so soup and coffee please? she asked Luke.

Looking at her are you sure? He asked her.

Yes, I am sure Lorelai said to Luke as she sat down on a stool at the counter.

Luke went to the kitchen to make her soup.

Patty and Babette were watching closely to the couple. Babette told patty that Luke moved in last night.

Luke brought Lorelai a bowl of chicken noodle soup and a glass of orange juice instant of the coffee that she asked for.

The two ladies were now whispering there is more than her being sick.

Lorelai turns her nose up at the glass of orange juice and said orange juice?

Its good for you since you are sick he said stressing the word sickkkkkk for her to get the hint that it was code for babies.

Lorelai sips the juice and smiled then at her soup hoping the babies would let her keep it down.

Luke wiped down the counter top where Lorelai is sitting when the door open and the bells jiggled he looked up to see who was walking in the diner.


	5. Chapter 5

**_AN: I have a learning disability I try my best with my writing and proof-reading on making sure that I have the punctuations marks in the right spots I use Grammarly to help to check my writing. I write because I want to share my stories with others. Thank you for all the help. I own nothing._**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Girls, Girls and More Girls**

Its been three weeks since Lorelai as told Luke that is was pregnant with his twins now she had a small stomach. He was happy and nervous about the doctor appointment they where going to be having today.

Lorelai came downstairs dressed in a pair of juicy sweats that fit her nicely and confrontable over her slightly round belly and white tee-shirt.

Are you wearing that? he asked knowing that might cause a mood swing.

Deep breath and rolling of the eyes yes because nothing fit anymore.

We will go shopping after the appointment he told her. As they walked to the truck and he drove off to Hartford.

Dr. Carmen Lewis office

Lorelai sing in waiting with Luke in the waiting room to be called.

Nurse Anna Called for a Lorelai Danes.

Luke looked at her and noticed she smiled as she got up and he followed her to the back where the nurse took her weight and took them to the room. In the room, Luke gave Lorelai a kiss after helping her onto the table. So, you are Mrs. Danes now.

Yes, I am and will be soon once we are married in a few months.

There was a soft knock by Dr. Lewis before she walked in. Hi Lorelai walking into the room. I see you brought the daddy to be this time Hi you must be Mr. Danes put her hand out for Luke to shake and congrats on the twins. Let's see how they are doing.

Luke shake her hand thanks.

So, Lorelai how is the morning sickness Dr. Lewis asked as she looked over some notes that were taken by the nurse.

Much better she answers now I can enjoy my food without worried what will make me sick.

That is good to hear you gain about 15 pounds that is good. When you are pregnant with twins we must watch your blood pusher so watch your salt intake.

I will make sure of that Luke said.

That is good your wife has a good husband like you. Let's hear their hearts and see them. Dr. Lewis pulled Lorelai shirt up put gel on her stomach after telling her it was going to be cold after looking around and turn up the sound of the heart beats and it took over the room.

Luke was amazed at what he was seeing and hearing his babies as he held Lorelai hand she looked up at him with a smile then looked back at the screen.

Dr. Lewis do you want to know the sex as she stops one of the twins looking back at the parents?

Yes, they said after a glance at each other.

Baby A is a girl Dr. Lewis freeze the picture and print it out type a girl before moving over to baby b is a girl. She did the same thing. Congrats you are expecting girls due May 3.

Looking at the girls on the screen shocked as a smile crept on Luke face. I'm having daughters.

Lorelai looked up to Luke with a smile. She gave his hand a gentle squeeze then looked at the screen and ask and they are doing ok?

They are very healthy and the right size for month twins Dr. Lewis said. It looks like they are sharing one sack and may be identical. See you in a month congrats on the twin girls your pictures will be out front waiting for you.

Yale

Luke drove to New Haven with Lorelai, so they could see Rory and tell her about her baby sisters.

Luke, please stop at the store we want apples before we go see sissy Lorelai says.

Luke wanted to fuss he just stopped at the Kroger he saw coming up and park in the lot and helped Lorelai out. They held hands as they walked into the market Lorelai went to the bathroom as Luke picked apples.

Lorelai was walking out of the bathroom and walked into someone. A lady with babies watches where you are walking. Looking up from pulling her shirt down.

Hey Lore, a voice said, looking at her.

She looked nerves and said Ch-Chris. What brings you to New Haven?

Chris looking at Lorelai and see that is very pregnant so who the lucky guy?

My husband, no we didn't want mom to make an announcement now again why are you new haven?

Rory, I came to see Chris said.

I'm sure that you saw her and can leave unless my daughter is in the market with you as she looked around to see if she spots Rory or and Luke.

No, she back at school I needed to stop to get GIGI some meds since I got a call from Sherri saying that she not feeling well and a pregnancy test.

What they don't have a store in Boston? Annoyed Lorelai

They do but they are in a hotel here they came with me to see Rory Chris said. Rory didn't take my calls or text messages, so I was going to head back to Boston tonight.

Well have a safe trip I will see if she will answer me before I had over. Lorelai said to Chris as they said they goodbyes and she went to find Luke.

Luke was in line and looking around and spot her wave his hand above his head for Lorelai to see him and when she did she walked over to him with a smile. What took you so long?

Bathroom daddy's girls were pushing into mommy battler and I ran into Chris who came down to visit Rory and he told me that she hasn't answered his calls or text messages.

He paid for the apples and handed one to her as they were leaving the store and got into the truck. Well, I hope we aren't making this trip for anything, Luke said to Lorelai.

Between bites and dial Rory cell.

Rory picks up the phone Hello.

Hi, sweets, it's a mommy. Daddy Luke and I were hoping that you were home.

I just got in sure ill be here for a while I do have plans today night I need to finish this article. Rory text Logan and told him that her parents were on the way to the school to see her.

Okay, will be there in a few minutes now sounding a little down I was hoping to take you out to talk to you.


End file.
